His Arrogant Prince
by TinieDoll
Summary: Prince Sora has a captive, Riku. He's not pleased because Riku won't acknowledge him as a prince, so Sora does whatever he can to make him summit to him.  AU.


Chapter One

"Key Blade, Key Blade, on the ground. Who's the strongest from around?" Sora, the prince of Kingdom Hearts, idly asked to nobody while sitting on his throne. His hand to his cheek, using it for support, and his back slouched against his red seat. The silver Key didn't even budge and he lets out an exaggerated, bored sigh. Why, of course the key blade wouldn't move, the prince very well knew that—his boredom was driving him insane, so he thought that doing that would at least entertain him for the while.

"We have captured a prisoner, sire!" Donald the Duck exclaimed, bursting into the Throne room. He stopped before Sora, whom immediately sits up—eager to hear this interesting news—and Donald crossed his arms while a smirk formed on his face. "That punk dared infiltrate your castle but good thing me and Goofy caught him! We're the best body-guards out there!"

"What?" Sora sprang from his seat, bewildered, he then pointed outwards. "Bring him forth! I'll teach him a lesson and make sure he regrets his inelegant actions!" That's right, because nobody trespasses into _his_ territory, who does that guy think he's messing with? The prince chuckles smugly to himself as he stood there confidently and trying to beam with authority.

When Goofy and Donald both escorted the captive into the Throne room, Sora's eyes narrowed. The trespasser was a young man who was tall, had slanted-looking light green and cold eyes with long, silver hair dressed in a long, black jacket. Sora pursed his lips, feeling irritated at this guy's sight. Why does he look cool and mysterious looking? Well, it didn't really matter to Sora anymore because the prince was confident that he could beat this guy up, plus, he's a prince—he's definitely cooler than this guy. The thought of that made him snicker.

"Okay, you may leave Donald and Goofy. I got a bone to pick with him." Sora pardons his body-guards, leaving the captive cuffed and standing before the throne. Suddenly, Goofy accidentally kicked the key blade that Sora left laying on the ground, it spun across the floor, ricocheting from a pillar heading towards Sora's direction. It came to a stopping point just a few feet away from the mysterious prisoner and the key blade was pointing directly at him. This occurrence made Sora drop his jaw, he saw the silver haired boy looking at him strangely, so he shook his head and straightened himself up. Right, the key blade doesn't know anything! It was just a coincidence that it pointed at him, a prince is cooler than some enemy, and he's not going to believe that Snow White hokey pokey stuff.

Sora cleared his throat and raised his chin as he looked down at the young man. "I am the prince of this mighty fine kingdom, the great Sora! Heh, of course you would know who I am. So, tell me, why did you try to break into my castle?"

The young man remained silent, his eyes coldly stared back into the prince's eyes, and he lets out a yawn. _T-the nerve of him…!_ Sora hissed inside of his head as he clenched his fists. "Excuse me, but I, the prince, is speaking to you and I demand a response!" The captive still doesn't reply, instead he rocks back and forth from his heel to the tip of his toes while whistling as his eyes scanned the area. He was clearly uninterested and ignoring what the prince was asking, this just outrages Sora.

He stomped down the stairs and confronted him up close, glowering at him with a scowl on his face. _Damn, he's tall! _ He thought as he stared up into his eyes, the mysterious boy just looked back down at him with a blank expression. "All right, no more mister nice prince! I demand to know who you are! How dare you ignore my request! Who do you think you are?" Sora snapped, both his hands glued to his hips as he held his stance.

The man wiggled his nose a little, still saying nothing but Sora won't back down—he'll just stare at him until he answers him! After a few moments of silence and nothing, the taller man began to doze off! Sora clutched the man's collar and pulled him down to meet him face to face. "Hey! I didn't give you permission to doze off!" Sora scoffed. "Really now! You'll be punished for being rude to your prince!"

Finally, a sound came out of the man's mouth—"heh." He rolled his eyes and grabbed Sora's wrists, tearing it off of his jacket as he held it tight, his chains jingled. "My name isn't 'hey,' it's Riku. Also, I came here to steal your key blade because quite frankly, I don't think you're fit to be my prince. You're just a spoiled brat who doesn't know any better than himself. There's no way I'd accept you as my prince."

His blunt confession shocked Sora to the very core! In all his life, he has never received such harsh criticism. What does he mean he can't accept him as the prince of Kingdom Hearts? The almighty and great Sora who soars above any star? "Wh-what?" Sora stammers, taking a step back as Riku steps forward with a smug smirk on his face.

"What? Did I hurt the little "prince's" feelings?" Riku teased as he chuckled lightly, his eyes narrowed on the smaller boy as he drew closer to his face, almost as if he was going in for a kiss.

"D-don't underestimate me! I challenge you to a duel!" Sora declared with fire in his eyes that says he won't back down without a fight. "I'll make you worship the ground I stand on!"

**a/n**: hello, new here and new to writing this pair. Hope you guys like? :o


End file.
